El Inicio de la Oscuridad
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Una serie de eventos hacen que el gran caballero Saga de Géminis saque lo peor de sí, llevando el destino del Santuario a grandes tragedias


DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonario, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.

Dedicado a mi hermana del alma, Camila :)

**El Inicio de la Oscuridad**

Por Aquarius-chan

Había llegado al fin a su templo, pero tenía el corazón destrozado. El solo hecho de pensar que el día anterior todo estaba bien le partía el alma. La persona más cercana a él, a quien cuidó desde qe sus padres se fueron, a quien mas quiso lo haía traicionado. No sólo a él, sino que tamién a su diosa. No podía perdonar eso por lo cual trató de convencerlo de que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Pero era tarde. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de todo?

Al instante comenzó a llorar, pero en el suelo eran láfrimas de tristeza, campana QE Tamin eran de dolor, la frustración, la ira. ¿Tanta ambición podría ser el poder Hambre do, do?

Estaba oscureciendo y el caballero de Géminis seguía pensando en todo. ¿Cómo fue que Kanon supo de la decisió del Patriarca? ¿Era verdad o sólo una técnica que él utilizaba para conseguir su apoyo?¿Por qué le guardaba todo ese rencor a Athena?

Athena, su diosa. Daría la vida por ella, sin pedir más que seguir luchando a su lado. Athena, a quien sabía que amaríay respetaría. Ella y nadie mas.

Un dolor de cabeza al instante apareció, uno insoportable.

-Juntos podremos tenerlo todo en nuestras manos, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer todos el tercer templo - ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muestra tu rostro!

-¿Estás seguro que no sabes quien soy? Estoy mas cerca de lo que crees - respondió la voz - Solo debes mirar con mucha atención este cuarto.

Siguió buscando mientras trataba de tolerar el molesto dolor. No había enemigo alguno ni sintió cosmos ajeno, solo estaba él. No se detuvo, no iba a parar hasta encontrar al intruso.

Sus nervios aumentaban, ya se sentía paranoico. "¿Me estaré volviendo loco?" pensaba el caballero. Muy intranqilo, buscaba, hasta que sus ojos frenaron en un punto: un espejo.

Su eflejo estaa allí, lo miraba. Pero no era él. Su cabello y sus ojos no eran los suyos, tenían un color distinto, que lo mostraban como si fuera ese tipo de persona que jamás pensaba que sería.

-Veo que me encontraste - volvió a escuchar.

-Cállate - replicó - SÓLO CÁLLATE

Su grito retumbo en todo el tercer templo, tanto así que llegó a espantar a un soldado que se haía acercado.

-Se-señor Saga de Géminis - dijo titubeando - El Patriarca lo necesita con suma urgencia.

Sabía que debía mantener la calma, ese día habían pasdo muchas cosas. Aguardo unos minutos antes de salir. Lo que había visto no le permitía estar tranquilo por mas que quisiera. Y sumado a eso, comenzó a toser sin razón alguna.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que salió que era de noche. ¿En qué momento pasó? No estaba tranquilo, solo quería saber qué era lo que quería el Patriarca y descansar.

Cuando llegó a Sagitario notó que en el templo solo estaba Aioria, por lo que siguió sin problemas.

No tardó mucho en llegar al templo principal que se encontró con su amigo Aioros.

-Luces cansado - lo miró preocupado el sagitariano

-Hoy que un día difícil - contestó - ¿Sabes para qué nos llamó el Patriarca?

-A decir verdad no. Oye...

Y repentinamente Saga comenzó a toser. Se sentía ahogado, como si una bocanada de agua lo aprisionara. Mientras tosía, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.*

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tranquilízate por favor - decía Aioros procupado al verlo en esa situación.

Si - concurso de dificultad - solo me ahogué. No te reocupes Sobreviviré

Repentinamente las puertas del Templo del Patriarca se abrieron.

-Tú primero, así me das un poco más de tiempo para recupearme - dijo el geminiano sonriendo

Aioros se adelantó dejándolo solo. "Lo siento mucho hermano" fue lo último que dijiero hacia su gemelo. Saía que su hermano se estaba ahogando, y sus lazos se lo indicaban de la peor manera. Decidió seguir, avanzar hacia donde lo habían llamado, encontrándose con Aioros arrodillado frente al Patriarca. Decidió imitarlo.

-Saga de Géminis, Aioros de Sagitario. Saben que muy pronto los niños que fueron entrenados recibirán sus armaduras, dejando protegidos a los doce templos de la diosa Athena. Por eso, así como se inicia una nueva generación de orden dorada, deberá iniciar un nuevo Patriarcado.

Ambos caballeros se miraron de reojo. Tal vez eran los nervios que comenzaron a recorrer el lugar.

-Aioros de Sagitario, tú serás mi sucesor. Serás el encargado de ir al frente de la orden de Athena, dirigirla con honor y orgullo. La repesentarás y guiarás una vez que crezca. Por ahora, puedes retirarte.

-Como usted ordene Patriarca - respondio y se dirigió al Géminis mediante cosmos - _Lo siento mucho amigo, sé cuanto querías esto._

Saga no dio espuesta, solo presionaba los puos con mucha fuerza. Sí, él deseaba ese puesto, pero lo deseaba para poder otorgarle a su hermano la armadura que él vestía. Ahora lo quería para poder traer orden y tranquilidad al Santuario, después de todo, saía los tiempos que se aproximaban.

-Saga - la voz de Shion interrumpió sus pensamientos - Lo lamento mucho pero creo que fue la mejor decisión.

-¿Por qué? - susurró mientras su cosmos se elevaba lentamente

-Saga, era la única alternativa que tenía

_-Sólo te usaban idiota, te ve como un soldado común ¿No lo entiendes?_ - escuchó en su interior.

-Hice todo lo que usted me pidió, lo que usted me ordenó. Hice lo posile por ser fuerte Patriarca. ¿DE QUE ÚNICA MALDITA ALTERNATIVA ME HABLA? - su cosmos se elevó bruscamente.

-Saga - se volteó deido a la tristeza que le provocaba ver a uno de sus mejores caballeros en esas condiciones - yo se que hay oscuridad en tí, la hay aunque no te des cuenta. Pero podrás ayudar a Aioros. Eso no saca que seas uno de los mejores, no solo de esta orden, sino que de muchas de las que viví hijo.

-_Deja de dar velta al asunto y permite que te ayude - _repetía esa voz

-¿Oscuridad dices?

Al terminar de decir eso, su cosmos se elevó de una manera superior. Pero no era el mismo de siempre, era uno siniestro. Shion solo pudo voltear para ver la apariencia del caballero: su cabellera con tonalidad gris y sus ojos color rojo. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para defenderse, la Explosión de Galaxias impact´contra él de manera directa. Acabó con la vida de uno de los caalleros legendaios en menos de un segundo.

-Aquí no solo murió Shion de Aries - dijo con una voz distinta, mas macabra - también murió Saga de Géminis dándole lugar al atriarca Arles.

Tomó el casco y la túnica del fallecido para colocársela y reir. Ahora tenía otros dos objetivos: la diosa Athena y Aioros de Sagitario.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Tanto sin pulicar una fic! El problema con esta fue que siempre que me sentaba a escribir algo me interrumpía e.e Pero ya está.

Ya haía hecho la fic protagonizada por Kanon (la primera) y ahora le tocó a Saga. Uno de mis dorados favoritos de su generacion (y de todo Saint Seiya en general).Sin dudas para mí siempre fue el mas poderoso de su orden, es demasiado, demostró que la única persona capaz de derrotarlo era él mismo : Sin dudas es el mejor (digo esto y repito no es mi dorado favorito auque esta presente en mi top 5).

Como dije arriba, esta fanfic se la dedico a mi mejor amiga, que por alguna razó me pidió que se la dedique n.n

Por favor dejen sus reviews y sepan disculpar los errores ortográficos e.e

*Aquí hice una pequeña reseña de lo que comentaa Kanon en mi primera fanfic "Molestia de Sangre"


End file.
